No Ordinary Girl
by gio1
Summary: CH. 8 FINALLY HERE! Hermione is now 23 and has come back to Hogwarts to tell the man she loves three things, hoping he will take her back.
1. A Happy Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to Harry Potter etc.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Happy Visit  
  
*I can never be sure that Draco still loves me. Not after what I did to him. He deserves to know that he's going to be a father, and that I want him to be part of it's life. *  
  
There she was standing at the gate of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scared out of her wits, a 23-year-old Hermione Granger walked into the school that she once called her home. Standing in the entrance hall she let a small smile escape her lips before she headed for the Headmaster's office.  
  
Glad that classes had just started for the morning she mumbled the password and went to speak to Dumbledore. Just as her hand made contact with the door she heard a voice say...  
  
"Please come in"  
  
Opening the door she saw the owner of the voice. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and a lovely old man.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be coming back to see us Ms. Granger." He said, with the usual twinkle in his eye. "And it appears you are not alone..." he added, referring to the baby bump that was now very noticeable.  
  
"I didn't mean to come without telling you sir, but I just couldn't wait" Hermione apologised.  
  
"No need to apologise Ms. Granger, you are always welcome here", this made her smile. "I think I should show you to your room and then you can conduct your business. I am right in believing that it is Professor Malfoy you have come to see?"  
  
"Yes that is correct sir." He smiled at her and stood.  
  
"Come with me Ms. Granger, and I will show you to your room. I am sure you must be tired after your travels."  
  
"Yes sir, thank-you"  
  
.................................................  
  
After Dumbledore had left her to rest Hermione headed for the toilet. She never knew why pregnant women always needed to go to the bathroom. But being with child herself now, she understood.  
  
After washing her hands and face she put on a pair of pajama pants and a singlet, and climbed into the large four-poster bed. Her room was small, but it was still very luxurious, with a bathroom and tiny common.  
  
................................................  
  
Quite a few hours later, Hermione was woken by a knocking at the door. Still half-asleep she opened the door slightly to see Minerva McGonagall standing there with Madame Pomphrey, both wearing looks of concern.  
  
"We heard that you were here Hermione and we decided that you need a checkup to make sure that you are feeling alright" Minerva said softly noticing that the girl was not fully awake yet.  
  
"May we come in?" Poppy asked with a smile.  
  
Snapping out of the small trance she was in, she stood back and let them in. She ushered them into the small common room.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but I don't have any tea or drink here I'm sorry" she said with a slightly anxious look on her face.  
  
"There is no need to worry yourself about tea, I cam to make sure you were in good health." Said Poppy standing. "Could we please do this in your room, I would like to examine you as soon as possible, if you don't mind Hermione?"  
  
"No, of course not. Please come with me." She said as she led the to her bedroom. "I didn't think you would know I was here so soon. I thought you would still be in classes."  
  
While she said this Poppy had her lie on her back so she could check the progress of Hermione's pregnancy.  
  
"It's 4:30 in the afternoon Hermione, classes have just finished." Minerva replied with a small smile.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry professor, I didn't realise I had been asleep that long. Though I must admit I do feel more refreshed."  
  
The stayed in a comfortable silence while Poppy finished her examination.  
  
"Well, everything is going well. The baby is healthy, you are healthy and there should be no problems through the rest of your pregnancy." She said with a relieved smile. "How many weeks an I exactly Madame, I lost count about a month ago." Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"You are 27 weeks and 4 days." She replied. "Only 12 weeks and 3 days left!" She added excitedly.  
  
"So that means I'm due..."  
  
"January 30th" Minerva helped.  
  
"Yes... the 30th..." Hermione replied, slipping into thought. She was bought out of her trance as Minerva asked if she was hungry, but the sound of Hermione's stomach grumbling answered before she could.  
  
The three ladies laughed and Minerva said she would send up a house elf with some food and supplies for her room. Hermione thanked them profusely as they left and told them that she would be seeing them soon.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like it. More will be coming soon. Please review, and be nice, I stopped writing my last fic because of a nasty review so I'm hoping this will be different. 


	2. Correnspondence

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Correspondence  
  
Hermione decided that it would be best to speak to Draco as soon as possible, so she went up to the owlery.  
  
...........................................  
  
That evening Draco was in his chambers grading 7th year potions essay. He was very absorbed in the work when he heard a tapping at the window. He got up and opened the window. The owl dropped the letter on his desk and flew out. Going back to his desk he opened the letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Draco,  
  
As you may be aware I am now staying here at Hogwarts. It is important that I speak with you as soon as possible. If it is all right for you I will come to your chambers tomorrow night at 8.  
  
Hermione Granger ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat there dumbstruck.  
  
*I haven't heard from her in seven months and all of a sudden she's here*. Draco thought, slightly confused. He was still heartbroken, and didn't think he could be in the same room with her yet.  
  
Picking up his quill, he wrote a quick letter and sent it with his eagle owl.  
  
........................................  
  
Hermione was again in bed reading, when a tapping at her window disturbed her. She got up and opened the window to let in the large owl. Picking up the letter that was dropped on her bedside table, she opened it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that I am unable to see you tomorrow night. I have a very large workload this year and it may be a while before I will get a free moment to speak to you.  
  
My sincerest apologies,  
  
Professor Draco Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!" She cursed. "This isn't going to be easy" She added with a frown.  
  
So Hermione decided that she would see Dumbledore tomorrow and get some information from him. She went back to bed and slept until 6:30 the next morning.  
  
.......................................  
  
Sitting in Dumbledore's office Hermione felt refreshed and happier than she had in months.  
  
"What can I do to help you Ms. Granger?" He asked.  
  
"Well sir..." Hermione started.  
  
"Please call me Albus. You are no longer a student here, we don't need to bother with formalities" Albus replied with the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, Albus, I was just wondering if you could tell me when Draco has his free periods. He won't see me tonight so I thought I would... surprise him"  
  
"Yes, I understand Ms. Granger, and you are in luck because he has a free lesson right now"  
  
.....................................  
  
Standing at the door of his classroom, Hermione wondered if it was such a good idea to come to see him so soon. Being Hermione Granger she decided that she had to do it. Not for herself, but for their baby. So confidently she knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter" she heard him say.  
  
Slowly she opened the door to reveal the handsome, well-built man she was still in love with. She stood there for a moment before he looked up.  
  
Draco looked up and saw the woman who broke his heart. She was still the most beautiful woman he would ever meet. Now with black hair, she looked even better.  
  
Hermione stood there and watched as Draco looked at her. She saw the horror hit his face when he saw that she was pregnant. Or was it just surprise? Hermione couldn't tell but decided to drop the thought.  
  
All of a sudden his mood changed to anger and he stood up, towering over Hermione's small frame.  
  
"I always thought you were a slut." He hissed at her.  
  
This made her take a step back, and tear escape her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco..." She whispered.  
  
"You will address me as Professor Malfoy" He answered her coldly  
  
Getting her confidence back she stood tall, and with a voice louder than before she said.  
  
"I just though you might like to know that you are going to be a father. But since you want nothing to do with me I'll just leave" So with a flick of her hair she turned and left. Leaving a very worried Professor behind.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to reviewers! I'll try and have the next chapter in the next couple of days. Hope you like it... and please review! 


	3. Godric

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected with Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Drowning and Tears  
  
Using all the strength she had, Hermione just got back to her room before she burst into loud rattling sobs. She loved Draco, she had always loved Draco, but hearing those words escape his mouth hurt her more than even Harry had.  
  
"Why did I have to fuck up every relationship that ever meant anything?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed silently crying for ten minutes until she realized that she was being stupid. She knew that she couldn't win Draco back with one visit. She decided she needed to get something normal back into her life. So to the Headmaster's office she went for a second time that day.  
  
.........................  
  
Sitting behind his desk, he stared thoughtfully at the girl and her request. She sat there with the determined face he knew so well. She would not leave his office until she got what she came for (excluding Draco that is).  
  
"Professor McGonagall has been wanting to go on a trip around the world for many years now. Could you please go and tell her that she should start packing..." He said. The twinkle in his eye looking like a diamond.  
  
So with a huge smile on her face she went to tell the professor about the news. She liked the ring of her new title 'Professor Hermione Granger, teacher of Transfiguration'  
  
........................  
  
After having a very good conversation with Minerva, Hermione took all the notes and textbooks she was given to her room. After it was all organized she decided to go to lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
It was just as magnificent as she remembered it. Walking up to the head table she saw that there was an extra seat. She knew it was for her because as she walked up the table she saw all the staff smile at her. All accept two. Severus Snape, who looked at her with his trademark sneer, and Draco Malfoy. Who didn't look once at her.  
  
She got to her seat to see that the whole student body was looking at her in surprise. The first to sixth years stared knowing who she was but not why she was here. The seventh years on the other hand were shocked to see her pregnant, not shocked to see her.  
  
She looked to her left and saw Draco a few seats down.  
  
*I should write and apologize for barging in on him this morning* She thought.  
  
.............................  
  
Lunch was excellent, as usual, and very satisfying. Hermione decided that she would be sitting in on the seventh year transfiguration class that afternoon. Minerva had suggested she come a few minutes earlier because she had a free period.  
  
So with fifteen minutes before the next lesson Hermione left for her soon- to-be classroom.  
  
"Thank-you for coming early Hermione. I thought it might be beneficial for you and the class if you met them today." Minerva stated in a business like tone.  
  
"I actually bought some parchment to take notes on the students so I can know where each of them are in their studies." Hermione laughed inwardly at her schoolgirl self returning.  
  
"I should have known you would think of that." She said with a smile. Just then the bell rang, and two minutes later the seventh years began drifting into the classroom. This class was composed of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. The Gryffindors smiled at her, remembering her quirky little habits from their first year (Hermione's last).  
  
By the end of the lesson she found that there were a few boys and girls from different houses smiling and laughing together. That made her smile, but as usual there was one Slytherin that seemed to hate her. She found out that that girl was the younger sister of Pansy Parkinson. This girl, Erin Parkinson, had always wanted Pansy to marry Draco, but Hermione ruined her plans.  
  
*Whoops* Hermione thought with a smile.  
  
...........................  
  
Hermione sat on her bed listening to the swing and jazz of Benny Goodman on her enchanted stereo system. She had started looking through 'The Teachers Guide to Teaching Transfiguration', when she just couldn't concentrate anymore.  
  
She thought of the one thing that had been bothering her for the last few days, baby names. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby because it was like knowing what you were getting for Christmas. She wanted the surprise. So she began writing a list... ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Boys Names: Girls Names: Julian Julia Matthew Rebecca Paul Nicole Daniel Jessica Godric Rowena Jacob Jennifer Louis Lucinda Jonathan Sal ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as she began writing the name Sally, there was a timid knock at her door. Getting up she opened the door and saw Draco standing there. His face was hard. Like he was scared of what would happen if he let his emotions show.  
  
She stepped back to let him in when she realized that she was wearing her daggy pajamas that showed of her belly.  
  
"Let me just get something on." And she turned to go to her room.  
  
"It is quite alright professor, I don't mind." He said looking her straight in the eye before turning away quickly. Hermione was the only person that could read him like an open book, just by looking at his eyes. He didn't want her to read him yet.  
  
Looking away he saw the list of baby names and scanned over it. Looking up at her with a surprised look he said...  
  
"Godric? You were seriously thinking of naming my son Godric?"  
  
Author's Note: A big thank-you to all my reviewers!!!!!!! I hope you like it. I got lots of inspiration and wrote it in about 45minutes. I think that may be a record for me. LOL ( 


	4. A Comfortable Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected with Harry Potter.  
  
AN I don't know what Draco's birthday is so for this fic it's January 30th. If you do know for sure what his birthday is please tell me and I'll try and change it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Comfortable Silence  
  
Hermione stood there trying to hide her smile, but not doing very well. Draco just stood there with that serious look on his face.  
  
"Don't laugh. I'm being very serious here." Draco said making Hermione's smile drop.  
  
"Well you didn't seem interested in me the other night so I thought that Godric would be a lovely name for a boy. I certainly wouldn't be naming my son Salazar." She said huffily.  
  
Draco stood there for a moment before breaking into a huge smile, remembering the schoolgirl Hermione wearing the same look. This smile confused her very much.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" She said curiously.  
  
"That face just reminds me of school." He said loosening up a bit.  
  
"Professor... Hermione. I just needed to know why, why did you..." He began slowly, but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Draco, do you remember when your father escaped from Azkaban?" He nodded, so she continued. "Well Severus received a letter from him a few months after he escaped, and said that he knew about us and that if something wasn't done about it, we would both die. Severus said he knew Lucius would not hesitate to kill you if we were together."  
  
"What are you talking about? What letter?" He asked confused.  
  
"Severus said that we shouldn't tell you. That you wouldn't let me go if you knew. I wanted to tell you but I loved you too much to risk your life for me."  
  
"But I had already risked my life Hermione, don't you understand that?" He said getting slightly angry.  
  
"I know you did Draco, I just didn't want you to die for me. Severus said it would be better for Lucius to be caught before I came back to you. We both know you are an amazing teacher and I didn't want to take you from your students." She said quietly, not wanting to have to speak about it much longer.  
  
"You know you mean more to me than my students Hermione." He said strongly.  
  
"I know that Draco. But from my look on things I would prefer you to go on teaching and enlightening those kids. Not dying for me. I would have hated it if you had decided to stop teaching." She said almost like she was trying to tell him off for being so selfish.  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I went to Harry's. He really didn't want to even look at me but when I told him what was happening he let me in." She finished as though that explained everything.  
  
"But I thought he still hated us, why would you go there?" He said confused again.  
  
"Because I still trust Harry. I have always trusted Harry. Once he knew that he was the only person I still felt safe with he began to forgive me. He insisted on coming with me to see you, but I wasn't sure you would appreciate it like me. Then I found out I was pregnant and the whole world fell down around me. I wanted you there for the pregnancy and Harry was able to help me through it as much as he could without actually being you himself." She said remembering what Harry was like.  
  
"So you came back because you found out Lucius had been killed by an auror." He said understanding everything.  
  
"Yes. It was such a relief that it was now and not in six months time. I would have died if you hadn't been at your child's birth." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
As soon as Draco saw that tear he wrapped his arms around her as though trying to protect her from his father's memory. He led her to the couch and sat with her on his lap, cradled in his arms.  
  
"Do you forgive me Draco?" Hermione asked scared that he might still hate her.  
  
"Of course I do. It's Severus I need to have a word with." He said plotting a horrible tongue lashing for the older man.  
  
"Draco please don't, he went through so much during the war. He can't even teach properly now because of his injury. Leave him and let him do his research in peace." She said. They did not talk about Severus' injury because Severus didn't want to be treated any differently, and they thought that talking about it was also out of the question.  
  
"Only on one condition." He said. Hermione could see in his eyes he was plotting something.  
  
"What would that one thing be?" She asked hoping it would not be horrible.  
  
"Well you would have to marry me of course. Our son can't have unmarried parents."  
  
"What makes you think we're having a son? Don't you want a daughter?" Hermione replied, getting defensive.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Our son or daughter can't have unmarried parents." He said emphasizing daughter.  
  
Satisfied with that Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. She knew she hadn't answered his question, but the thought of him begging her to marry him was too tempting. After 15 minutes of sitting there in a comfortable silence Draco kissed her forehead, bringing her out of her happy thoughts.  
  
"Can I take this comfortable position and silence as a yes?" He said in a voice just louder that a whisper.  
  
Nodding, she moved her head towards his and gave him a softest kiss that was followed by another kiss full of all the passion that she had built up during her absence. Draco put just as much passion into the kiss as well. Suddenly he pulled back with wide eyes and put his hand to her stomach.  
  
"It kicked!" He said smiling like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"It does that." Hermione replied smiling at his reaction.  
  
"When are you due?" Draco asked absent-mindedly with his ear to her belly.  
  
"January 30th.Draco"  
  
"My birthday?" He asked himself. "Hey my little baby we're going to have the same birthday!" He added speaking to Hermione's stomach.  
  
For most of the night they sat there on the couch with Draco's hands almost glued to her belly, and him asking hundreds of questions about the pregnancy and what it felt like and anything else he could think of.  
  
AN: Thanks once again to all my reviewers. If you have any ideas or things that you would like included in this story please tell me and I'll do what I can. 


	5. Time Goes On

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected with Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Time Goes On  
  
Hermione and Draco decided that they should get to know each other again after a long absence. Hermione tried to tell Draco that seven months isn't really that long. He wouldn't listen to her though, saying that any time away from her was too long.  
  
So over the next two weeks, in between classes, tutor groups (which Hermione began) and Draco's constant questions about the baby, they managed to become almost as close as they were before. Hermione secretly wished that the old saying was true; that absence really does make the heart grow fonder, and that Draco would love her even more than before.  
  
During the time she had been back Draco had slowly begun moving things into her room. He decided it would be best for him to move because her room was closer to the hospital wing, and he didn't want Hermione to catch a cold in the drafty dungeons.  
  
........................  
  
Walking back to her room after a strenuous seventh year class Hermione decided to lie down and forget her work for one night. Opening the door she almost tripped over, but Draco who was already there caught her just in time.  
  
"Hermione! Are you all right? Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I should have cleaned up!" Draco said while guiding her to the couch. Hermione didn't say anything, just sat there with her eyes closed and one hand still firmly around Draco's forearm. They sat there like this for another 5 minutes before Hermione let out a huge breath. She then looked Draco straight in the eye.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?! I COME BACK TO OUR ROOMS TO RELAX! NOT TO HAVE A HEART-ATTACK!" She screamed into his ear, still not letting go of his arm. Very, very softly Draco said...  
  
"Hermione, darling could you please let go of my arm?" Hermione just looked at him with pure evil in her eye.  
  
"Why? Does that hurt?" She didn't wait for a response. "This is why women give birth and not men. You can't handle any pain."  
  
"Hermione please... I said I was sorry and I meant it, I would leave books around for you to trip on purposely." He said to her with a pleading look in his eye. This slowly made her calm down.  
  
Letting go of Draco's leg a standing up, Hermione went to the bathroom and locked the door. Standing under the spray of warm water, she began thinking of names again. Now that it was getting closer to January she wanted to know if she was going to have a boy or a girl.  
  
*A boy would be good for the eldest. Then he can take care of his baby sister if we have a girl after this one...* Her thoughts went on like this. What it would be like to have a girl and would a boy be better.  
  
*They say boys are easier... but I know Draco would love a little girl to spoil* She thought with a huge grin on her face.  
  
All of a sudden she was bought out of her thoughts by a banging on the bathroom door. She turned off the water, wrapped a large towel around herself and unlocked the door. Just as she opened the door Draco stumbled in looking flustered.  
  
"What is it now Draco! I thought I told you I wanted to relax." She said getting more upset every second.  
  
"Yes I know, but you have been in there for 45 minutes I was getting worried. I thought maybe you had fallen, or something. I mean I've been banging on this door for almost five minutes!"  
  
Hermione just looked at his worried face and laughed. Not a mean laugh but still a humorous laugh. This confused Draco even more so he just took her into his arms and kissed her with everything he had.  
  
"I though that would shut you up." He said grinning at the dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Come on darling. I think it's time for bed" Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. This made her laugh again.  
  
"I believe that is one of your best ideas all day." Smiling she followed Draco as he walked into their room.  
  
......................  
  
The next day was a Saturday so they stayed in bed until lunch and were just in time for the beginning of the meal.  
  
"Do you want a boy or girl?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Sorry, darling what was that?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"Boy or girl, what do you want?" Draco just looked at her, so she added " It's just that I want the nursery finished in time for the baby and I don't know what to do with it."  
  
"You want to find out if it's a boy or girl don't you?" He said reading the look in her eyes. She let out a breath and continued.  
  
"Well yes and no. I want to know what colour sheets to get and what kind of toys to get and what kind of socks." She said unconvincingly.  
  
"Tell me the truth." He said still looking intently at her face.  
  
"Well I was thinking about names again and I want to make sure we have a name ready for them, and that got me thinking about what we'll get. I mean I don't really care as long as it's healthy." She laughed at herself. "How cliché does that sound?"  
  
"Look, how about we keep thinking of names and in a few weeks if we still want to know we'll go down and ask Poppy to find out for us." Draco said calmly. Inside he was yelling *YES, YES, YES I can finally know*  
  
"That's a wonderful idea," She said smiling at him. They continued their lunch in silence.  
  
Little did they know that a certain Slytherin had been listening to their quiet conversation. Severus Snape had been watching the two, when he was not running his NEWT extra credit study groups. He decided to leave them for now, not wanting to ruin their newfound contentment.  
  
Author's Note: Boy or Girl? I'm not sure. I'm thinking girl but I'm also thinking boy. Tell me what you think and then I'll make my decision. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Keep it coming!! 


	6. Nothing to do with baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Nothing to do with baby...  
  
"Professor Granger, I was just wondering... since none of us are very attentive this afternoon, if we could ask you a few questions?" Lilian asked over the roar of the class, who immediately began to quiet down. They all new Lilian, and knew she always had something up her sleeve.  
  
"Now that is a lovely idea! It might do you some good to take your mind off work for a few minutes. What was it that you wanted to know, Lilian?" Looking around she noticed the class was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Well, you see Professor, my friends and I were having a little debate. We wanted the opinion of someone with a little more experience than us." With just a nod from Hermione she continued, "We wanted to know how old you should be when you lose your virginity?"  
  
This had caught the attention of everybody in the class, and they watched their Professor's face. They were, to say the least surprised to see her smile at the question.  
  
"What made you think I would answer your question?" She asked, directing it at Lilian.  
  
"Well we thought that you could because you're only 6 years older than us and... well we know you've had sex." She answered earning a few giggles from the boys. No one except Lilian would be that forward.  
  
"Well... you should all wait until you get married." Clearing a small spot on the front of her desk she sat down, watching the faces of the students in front of her. She wanted to shock her students but wasn't quite sure how.  
  
"Why do you ask me and not one of your other Professor's? I'm sure they have had sex too." She received a satisfied 'Eww!' from the boys so she continued. "I do believe that you should at least wait until you're engaged."  
  
"Don't you think that the man should bring some experience into a relationship? So the woman doesn't suffer the pain of a horrible lover." Eric piped up.  
  
"Okay, before this conversation goes any further, you must all swear that none of this will be repeated outside this class. So be warned, because if I hear any of you have said something, I will hex you all."  
  
The horrified looks on their faces made her laugh. She laughed because they knew she was serious. She knew she didn't have to say it twice. They may even hex themselves to escape my temper. As Hermione's laughter slowed down the class were getting excited. They finally had a cool teacher, one they could talk to.  
  
"Okay, first of all, who here has had sex? I want to know how much you guys really know."  
  
Only about ten people had theirs hands in the air and everyone else was looking around nervously. She could see that they were still thinking if they should raise their hands. Slowly another two boys put their hands up, making it 8 boys and 4 girls.  
  
"Come on!!! Don't be shy. I know more of you have had sex. I can tell by your body language." This made another three people put their hands up, but Hermione could tell that there were still more. So to help the others out she out her hand up. Once her hand was up so were the rest of the classes.  
  
"Okay then" not a little bit shocked she continued. "How many of you were in a relationship when you decided to first have sex?"  
  
Looking at her class she was again, not surprised to see that only 10 people raised their hands. What surprised Hermione was that six of the people were boys.  
  
"I don't want to continue this conversation anymore." And at the disappointed sound of the class she added, "All I will say is that as long as you are all being careful and safe, and no one is getting hurt either physically or emotionally, the decision is yours. Just remember your partners opinion."  
  
Everyone in the class was shocked, amazed, scared and in awe. Their teacher had all but said they could go out and fuck like the horny teenage rabbits they were. As long as they were safe.  
  
The class was mumbling to themselves, so Hermione got off her desk and sat behind it. Just as she moved to pack away her quills, Eric decided to be a smart arse.  
  
"What about oral sex Professor?" The class knew their teacher was smart but could she beat Eric at his own game. Many of the girls thought she could. Hermione knew what Eric was implying, so in the joking spirit she replied:  
  
"Only if you went first."  
  
The class laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes. Eric didn't have tears but an extremely shocked expression on his face. He had met his match, and was glad to have lost his title of smart arse extraordinaire to a worthy opponent.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I wanted to steer away from the story a bit so I guess you can call this "The Interlude"  
  
Thanks once again to all those good reviewers... I'm going to ask again... boy or girl? NO TWINS!!! It won't work if they have twins. 


	7. No more sex?

Thanks to all those reviewers... sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've just finished mid-year exams so I hope this is ok.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The weeks had passed very quickly for Draco and Hermione, and at 11pm on the 29th of January Hermione went into labor.  
  
As Draco ran out of the delivery room chased by Hermione's screams.  
  
"Yeah, you better fucking run! AHHH!"  
  
As he sat down to catch his breath he noticed three people in the room. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva MsGonagal back from her trip. The only person he was happy to see was Severus.  
  
"Well? How is she doing?" Severus asked.  
  
"She's still only 4cm dilated, whatever that means, and it's already been four hours!" Draco said with an exasperated sigh, the added "Oh, and I forgot to mention that I will never be getting sex again."  
  
Severus just laughed at him, and soon Albus and Minerva joined him.  
  
"Severus I need to speak with you in private." Draco said quickly to the now sniggering man. "I'll just be a minute."  
  
At Severus' nod Draco went back into the room where Hermione was waiting for the next contraction to hit.  
  
"Hermione? How are you doing so far?" He asked carefully.  
  
"How the FUCK do you think I'm doing?" She yelled back with more energy than she had.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Severus, Minerva and Albus are here. I just wanted to talk to Severus before you pop out our baby. I'll be back soon ok?"  
  
"Ok, just try to be quick. And Draco... make sure he knows how we both feel about it."  
  
Draco kissed her forehead when she screamed as another contraction hit.  
  
"I love you," He said as he walked out the door. .................................................................  
  
Sitting in a spare room in the hospital wing Draco was nervous, amusing Severus very much.  
  
"Well boy, what did you need to speak about?" Severus said beginning the conversation.  
  
"Hermione and I would like you... that is to say that we... well you see Severus Hermione and I both..."  
  
"Oh just spit it out boy!"  
  
"We want you to be our child's godfather."  
  
Severus just sat there with a shocked look on his face, now amusing Draco.  
  
"So does that look mean that I can tell Hermione that you'll do it?"  
  
"... Draco I don't know what to say... I mean... are you sure? Because I can point out quite a few people who would be better at that job..."  
  
"Severus stop! You're rambling. Hermione and I are sure. You are who we want, no one else." Draco stated simply.  
  
"But Draco...."  
  
"No buts! Hermione and I trust you with our lives and now with the life of our child. What you did for us during the last battle, what you did for so many people... we just wanted to let you know that your life was not ruined for just any reason. We want you to know how much we appreciate you."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"No, let me finish" Draco took a breath and continued. "Hermione and I both hold a respect for you that no one can understand. This child deserves to have all the love we can give it, including you as godfather."  
  
"I still stand by my statement that there are better people for the job," Severus said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Well too fucking bad Severus, you're taking it!" Draco said with a smile.  
  
Draco stood and walked to the door to get back to Hermione, leaving Severus to wipe away the tears that were suddenly slipping down his cheeks.  
  
.............................................................  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Draco almost tripped as he ran into the delivery room. It was now 4am and was lucky that Hermione was too engrossed in screaming to pay him much attention.  
  
"What did he say?" Hermione asked when she had gotten her breath back.  
  
"Yes, of course" He smiled. "I think I caught a small tear in the corner of his eyes as I left, but I can't be sure."  
  
Draco kissed the beautiful, glowing woman in front of him just as Poppy came back in.  
  
"Let me see how everything is going Hermione." Poppy spent a few minutes between her legs before she popped her head back out.  
  
"8 cm now. Not much longer to go." And with a smile she turned to the door to inform the professors who were still waiting outside.  
  
"Draco, can you ask Minerva if she could possibly owl Harry and ask him to get here as soon as he can?"  
  
"Of course sweetheart, I'll just be a second."  
  
..............................................................  
  
"Minerva, Hermione just wondered if you could owl Harry for her? I think she needs him here." Draco said to her quickly and went strait back to Hermione at Minerva's nod.  
  
.............................................................  
  
An hour later Harry had arrived and asked to see Hermione, but was deeply upset when he was told that no one was allowed to see her until the baby came.  
  
Severus sat there with a small smirk.  
  
'I can't wait to see his face when he hears I'm godfather' he thought.  
  
.................................................................  
  
Between contractions Hermione asked Draco is the baby could have two godfathers.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Because I want Harry to be a second godfather for the help he gave me in the beginning"  
  
"How about we make him Uncle Harry?" Draco asked not really wanting Harry to be a godfather.  
  
"Why AHHHH!!!" As the latest contraction subsided and Draco stopped kissing Hermione's hand she continued.  
  
"Will he be the only uncle?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Draco responded with a dramatic sigh that made Hermione giggle.  
  
Just then Poppy walked up to Hermione's legs to check the progress.  
  
"Well Hermione. Are you ready?" Poppy asked with an excited smile.  
  
"Well it's now or never." Hermione replied as Poppy moved her legs to make the delivery easier on her back.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Poppy walked out into the waiting room ad Harry jumped to his feet and headed for Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. They asked for Severus first." Poppy informed him.  
  
While Harry stood there with a shocked look on his face Severus went to see if he had a godson or daughter.  
  
...................................................................  
  
The sight he saw made him grin. There was Hermione cooing to a small bundle and Draco sitting next to her looking like an extremely proud father.  
  
"Baby, we want you to meet your godfather, Severus. Sev for you." Hermione said to the small bundle.  
  
"Come over here and meet the newest Malfoy Severus"  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .........IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ .................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............  
  
Authors Note: I know! I'm horrible! But I still haven't decided on a boy or girl! I want a boy first and then a girl so I can have the protective older brother thing. Tell me if you think this is a good idea. Or you can just tell me your ideas.  
  
Thanks heaps...... Georgia 


	8. Sebastian

Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Note to "amber": I hope this fixes you thoughts on Snape being the godfather.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
He walked slowly to the bed, thinking about being a godfather to this child. Leaning on the edge of the bed he bent forward and saw what he believed was the most beautiful baby in the world.  
  
"It's a boy," Hermione said, but she could tell that it didn't matter at the moment. Severus had fallen in love with the infant just like his parents had a few minutes earlier.  
  
"I have to tell the two of you something," Severus paused as Draco and Hermione waited. "Harry should be this child's godfather. He is the one who deserves the title, he will be able to help your son, make him happy."  
  
Hermione was trying to interrupt but Severus just held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"He needs someone who will be there when he grows up, not an old cripple like me."  
  
Severus kissed the baby gently on the forehead and began to leave the couple. Just as he reached the door he heard Hermione ask what his middle name was.  
  
"It's Sebastian." He replied confused.  
  
"Well I believe we have decided on a name love..." Draco said to his wife.  
  
Severus simply smiled at them and left the room.  
  
................................................  
  
"Potter, I believe you are wanted in there."  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was at Hermione's bed before anyone realized it. Hermione just laughed at her friend, who smiled his goofy grin back.  
  
"Sebastian, meet your godfather. Your real one this time." Hermione laughed at Harry, even Draco was smiling at the stupid look Harry had on his face.  
  
"Me, god...godfather?" Harry was stunned, he knew he would be a part of the baby's life but he thought, like everyone, that Snape would be godfather.  
  
"Come on Potter, you're already teaching him how to stutter! You not doing a very good job of godfather." Draco said finally laughing at him.  
  
"I thought Snape would be...." Harry started but was interrupted.  
  
"No, Severus was our original choice but he thought it would be more beneficial for little Seb here if the job was given to you."  
  
Everyone was silent as Hermione handed Harry his godson.  
  
"Let me tell you something Seb. You're going to be the most loved person here at Hogwarts."  
  
They all sat here for a moment to watch the infant as he closed his eyes reaching for his mother's warmth. Back in her arms he fell asleep, his little hands holding on tight to his mother's finger.  
  
"So Sebastian Granger..." Harry began.  
  
"Not so fast there Potter. It's Sebastian Malfoy."  
  
"What was that, Malfoy? Did you say he's a Malfoy?" Harry asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes Potter. Hermione are going to be married."  
  
..........................................  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to end it there but I've been really busy, so this is just the wet your appetites. 


End file.
